Warmth
by Lazie Soul
Summary: She seeks for warmth and comfort during a cold night. [Zervis Week 2015 - Day 3: Lonely]


**Zervis Week 2015 - Day 3: Lonely**

* * *

She wakes up, panting. Her face is covered in sweats. Her hands slowly approaching the next side of the bed, searching for some warmth. But she finds nothing but the cold and empty place next to her.

How can she forget it? He's been on the business trip for almost a month.

Mavis sighs lightly. Looking at the clock, it's 1am. She needs to sleep. She walks to the kitchen and heat some milk.

She sips the milk.

"I miss you…", a silent tear falls down her cheek.

* * *

They met during their first year of college. She was having hard time to reach the book, so he offered to help. They became friends after that.

"What? I didn't know you're that Zeref Dragneel – the Chemistry Wizard!"

Zeref chuckled, "Pfft, says who has the God Eyes"

Mavis laughs sheepy as Zeref's compliment, "Nah, I wasn't that good" she asked him, "What are you doing here? "

"I cant go to the library?" Zeref teased her. He found teasing this little girl was super interesting.

"Just curious. Normally you would stay in the chemistry lab and pour liquids. Your shirt has some yellow spots which I assumed that's one of your experiments"

"You have such good eyes"

"Yup! But you havent answer my question"

Zeref let out a small laugh, "I came here for some science books. Since you're the librarian, could you show me where the shelves are?"

* * *

They met more often. And friendship slowly turned into love.

It was during the second year. As usual, they meet at the library. Zeref brought her some book and told her to read it. Mavis grinned, "You told me you have an unique book. This is it? I've read this book several times before, Zeref"

"I bet this time this would be totally different", Zeref smirked.

Mavis noticed there was a small note sheet. Looking at Zeref, he still worn the mischievous smile that made she wanted to punch him. Mavis picked the note and read it.

Her eyes widened. She reached her head up to see Zeref. He asks nervously, "So… What's your answer?"

Mavis held her laughter, "Haha. This is very classic", she looked at the note, 'Will you go out with me?'.

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend"

* * *

At their fourth year of annivesary, Zeref proposed to her. That was Mavis's happiest night. They got married not so long after that.

Mavis thinks back, smiles sadly. "How are you now?". No one answers. Mavis cleans up and walks to their bedroom again.

 **Tonight, she's alone.**

* * *

It's Sunday morning. Mavis takes a walk in the park. She sees his brothers, Yury and Precht.

"Yury! Precht!"

"Mavis!"

The two man come near her. Prechts aks, "Are you doing fine? I heard Zeref's still on his trip"

"I'm fine!" Mavis smiles.

"That brat! He told us he would take care you. And now what?", Yury scoffs.

Mavis hits her brother, "Hey, it's not his fault!"

"Okay okay!" Yury hides from her attack, "Geez, you have that brat now so you don't need me anymore!", he lowers his voice.

"Mavis, he's jealous" Precht spills the bean causes Yury jerks out, "Hey! Look who's saying! You're the one who wanted to strangle Zeref when you heard he left Mavis for a business trip"

Mavis looks at her older brother, who is trying to hide his blush by pulling up his collar. She smiles sweetly, pats the duo's shoulders, "Don't worry, you two. Who do think I am?"

"Yeah, you are our Sunshine Princess." Yury pins her cheeks pamperedly.

Mavis spends her Sunday with Yury and Precht.

* * *

When she's reading some books, Mavis hears someone opens the door. There is no way her friends would come visit her at this hour, it's 11pm. And besides, she's locked the door very carefully. Thieves and robbers these days are well prepared and have good skills.

Her husband is not here so Mavis has to deal with this problem alone. She steadily walks to the closet and puts out a gun. Mavis's brother, Precht, is a police so he hands Mavis some things for self defense. He's too overprotective so he even gives her a short-gun.

"Thank you, Precht", Mavis says.

Based on the sound she hears, she knows the thief is going upstairs. Mavis bites her lips. The library's door is opening. Mavis's about to point the gun toward the intruder then someone grabs her hand and pulls her into a surprised hug.

"Mavis"

Mavis freezes at the voice. It can't be… He supposed to be at home next week.

"Ze… Zeref?"

"Yes! I've finished the project early than I expected"

Zeref places a kiss on her forehead. He takes her gun away, "If I werent fast enough, I could be shot. Although I know this is just a fake gun"

"That's what you told me. Scares the intruder with this water gun and then catch him with the stun gun", Mavis giggles "You scared me though, I thought you were some professional thief"

"Don't worry. We live in a safety neighbor. Yury even upgrade the door lock, if someone tries to break it, the alarm will wail", Zeref mumbles, "Spending much money, just to protect you"

Mavis hugs Zeref, "Okay okay. You go change your cloth. It's bedtime now"

* * *

Zeref holds her close to him, "I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone" He pats her head lightly and caresses her hair.

God knows he wanted to see her so badly. So he rushed the progress up. But it still took him 3 weeks to finish those research. Zeref made a decision.

"I quit the job and became a teacher, in the same school with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, no more business trips"

Mavis snuggles close to his chest, purrs happily. _So warm_. "I love you, Zeref"

"Love you too", Zeref wraps the blanket around them, "Sleep well, Mavis"

 **Tonight, she's found the warmth.**


End file.
